Everything
by TZ1970
Summary: Marina asks Clara what she wants their first night together.


Everything

by TZ

Clara entered Marina's bedroom after washing her hands in the bathroom. She had taken a moment while drying them to remember the first time she had seen Marina without clothes, so bold and uninhibited. She had rendered Clara lost, mentally struggling for anything to say, anywhere to look besides at the naked woman who she came to realize had started to pursue her from their first meeting.

She found Marina reclined on the bed, her head propped up with the extra pillows. Her silver silk gown flowed down her legs as if it had been poured upon her. Clara paused to take in the vision. It was enough to start a pulse pounding hard throughout her entire body. And then she was distracted, noticing the purple sheets had been folded down. She began to twist her fingers together, unsure of herself. From the corner of her eye, she saw the slender hand raised palm-up to her; slender fingers beckoned to her. She mentally shook her head to clear away everything but the woman she loved with all of her heart.

Taking a deep breath, she climbed onto the bed and sat an arm's length away from the photographer, with whom she had started to keep private company when her marriage to Cadu was officially terminated. They had been traditional in an old-fashioned way, dating before the perfect moment. She fought a nervous anticipation; they had never been alone until now. After all of their previous dates, she had to go home, so she could be there for Ivan. But tonight, they were alone, for she had taken Ivan to spend the weekend with his father. She had nowhere to be, but next to Marina.

She was looking at the sheets again until Marina softly cleared her throat and Clara looked up at her. She could see the amusement in Marina's eyes and the summoning finger as it called her closer.

"I don't bite unless you want me to," Marina said with a grin and a hint of mischievousness.

Knowing that Marina was teasing her, Clara slid a little closer. When Marina smoothed down the sheet next to her, Clara understood the explicit invitation. It was the first time they would sleep together and she had been nervous all day long. She recognized this was not going to be a sleepover like she and her sisters had when they were young, spending the night with cousins and friends. This was going to be a true first for her. Yet another of many firsts she'd had with Marina.

Fighting the urge to wipe what she thought was visible sweat from her lip, she moved even closer and mirrored Marina's position; her right hip slowly sank into the extravagant mattress. She had never felt such freedom to simply drown in Marina's beauty. Even without makeup, she was breathtaking. When Marina's fingers traced her left brow and cheek, she closed her eyes with pleasure.

"I will never stop touching you," Marina vowed as her thumb brushed against Clara's lower lip.

A shiver coursed down Clara's spine as she folded Marina's hand in hers and she raised it to her lips to kiss it slowly. She felt lost and heady at the prospect of what was to come. She remembered kisses they had already shared, when the feeling of lips and tongues teasing in a dance of blossoming desire was reigned in before the fire became too much to control.

Thinking of the last time they had kissed and she had gone home and was left dreaming of the moment while alone in her bed, she inhaled deeply and held Marina's hand to her lips. She parted her lips to kiss the thumb that resumed sliding slowly along her lip. She gently nibbled and then drew it slightly into her mouth to brush her tongue over it. She held the thumb still as she opened her eyes to look at her lover. The thought of Marina as her lover was enough to start a heat rising higher from within. She pulled Marina's thumb from her lips, which trembled as she searched for the words. Her thoughts of fantasy and reality stumbled over each other and she felt inadequate. "I am lost here," she admitted with a small frown. "What do I do?"

Marina turned their hands so she could kiss Clara's wrist. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Clara whispered before gently clearing her throat. "Everything."

Pushing an errant lock of hair behind Clara's ear, Marina nodded, understanding the need. "Then do it."

Clara shook her head and bowed her head, closing her eyes. "I don't know how."

"Yes you do."

As Marina's delicate fingers stroked her chin while raising her face to see her face, Clara's brows were pinched. "How?"

With a shrug, Marina smiled and caressed Clara's cheek once more. Then she pressed close to press her cheek against Clara's and she whispered, "Close your eyes and imagine loving me. I've imagined loving you so many times." Marina pulled away to read Clara's expression and she added, "I just assume you thought of me as well."

Clara nodded with acknowledgement. "I have, ever since we danced the first time," she admitted with a wry grin. Then she shook her head and was quiet, turning serious for but a moment as she thought. "No, it wasn't then," she clarified for herself. "It was after I quit the studio. I couldn't stop thinking of you and…"

"One thing led to another," Marina finished, nodding with a memory she'd had of Clara after the dance.

"Yes. When you came to the apartment the day after you fell, I thought my heart was going to jump from my chest."

"Well, we have each other now."

"And I installed those locks," Clara added with a faint glare for the door, expecting the handle to turn.

When Marina leaned in to brush her lips against Clara's to wipe away the thought of interruption, Clara lost her voice and all thoughts but the ones focused on the woman she was about to truly know for the first time. The photographer kissed her languidly, drawing out the build up of need.

When Clara's breathing began to increase, Marina pulled back enough just to watch. She ran her fingertip along her lover's collarbone from shoulder to neck, where she felt Clara's pulse increase. Clara's eyes opened wide, but then narrowed to barely hide a smoldering flame she had kept hidden for so long. The agonizing need within was the push over a fine line they had been skirting upon during their courtship. With a hand trembling with an increasing urgency, Clara reached across the small distance between them. She felt the heat on Marina's skin as she slowly trailed her fingers from shoulder to wrist, following the curves in slow, sweeping motions until she reached Marina's fingers.

Marina remained quiet, but watched as Clara slowly explored her body in an innocent way. She reflexively opened her hand when her fingers were slowly traced. Becoming mesmerized, watching Clara's fingers slipping between her own, she missed the change in her lover's expression, but when the fingers slightly tightened on hers, she looked up in time to see an intent before Clara actually rolled her to her back and moved to hover over her. She had time to wet her lips before Clara leaned in to tentatively begin kissing her. What started slow and cautiously exploring became more sure and confident as Marina did not even try to stop the slow moan as it started deep in her chest.

The moan turned to a strangled gasp as Clara rose to straddle her hips. She watched her lover's expression slowly change and her body began to ache for more. Clara started to tease her need into a higher flame when she reached to join their free hands. She leaned forward, stretching their hands higher, causing Marina's breasts to rise. Then Clara, once unsure, slowly found her confidence. Marina's struggle to control her desire began to fail and she whimpered through parted lips as Clara's lips began to explore Marina's with a growing passion, more fevered with each shift of lips upon lips. Clara paused when her breath became heavy. Marina's reaction was similar until she calmed enough to only be taken under once more when Clara began to explore her body the same way in which her fingers had just moments before.

Clara released Marina's hands as she moved lower to push the photographer's hair to the side. Marina felt the uneven breath on her ear and her body began to smolder when Clara confirmed, "Everything."

Marina inhaled deeply and reached over her head, searching for an anchor to hold her down; she wordlessly was offering her body to Clara's exploration, a selfless gift laced with an ever-growing passion. Her moans began low, more felt than heard, as Clara continued to map the lines of her body with her kisses, as her lips pressed hot and moist against Marina's neck. As she kissed Marina, her hands faintly trembled. She began to slip her fingers down along the warm silk of Marina's gown until she reached the bottom, which had risen with Marina's increased fervor. When she brushed across bare skin, she pulled back and became mesmerized by the sight of the smooth silky skin of Marina's thighs. Clara's hands found the hem of the gown once more and began to rumple it, as if she was trying to make a decision. She knew she wanted more. She watched Marina's expression as she began to raise the gown. Marina held her smoldering eyes until Clara's thumbs brushed close to the wetness between her thighs. Her body raised in response, instinctively driven for more. Her eyes narrowed with a hunger she had never felt before. Her hands clenched tight.

Clara looked up at Marina and asked silently with her eyes, inhaling deeply when Marina nodded. With permission granted, she returned to her kisses and began to raise the hem higher, exposing more of marina's smooth soft skin. Marina realized she started to hold her breath when Clara's kisses between her breasts lowered and she felt her lips over the fabric as it was slowly being raised. She lifted her hips just high enough for the cloth to pass under them. Her hands tightened as they gripped the pillow under her head, waiting for the moment when the kisses would no longer be brushes of softness through silk. The moment that Clara's lips and hands met and the kisses passed once more over the bare skin of Marina's stomach, she could not hold the whispered words as they rushed out.

"I've wanted you so long."

Hearing the passionate declaration, Clara began to kiss more fervently, errantly as she had no sure path to follow. Her kisses landed upon ribs and abdomen. When she reached Marina's navel, she bared her teeth and let her lover know how things were getting more intense. Clara began to nibble when she reached a hip bone. The moment when Marina felt the teasing bite, her hands released the pillow and they landed wide to her sides where she began to grasp handfuls of linen.

Unsure of how to continue, Clara started kissing back up Marina's body once more, side to side, trailing lips, licking, and inhaling the intoxicating now-familiar perfume covering the photographer's entire body. Clara's fingers continued their exploration as her lips found Marina's breasts once more. Marina kissed her lover's head when Clara paused to press her forehead against her chest. When Clara kissed the bare flesh between the swell of her breasts, Marina adjusted her position on the bed. She could feel the wetness spreading between her legs

Marina heard her say again, "Everything." Fingers, lazily exploring before, suddenly became more intent in their touch. Marina watched as the flames darkened and created a heavy-lidded seductress who was biting her bottom lip as she studied the bare skin displayed by the gown pulled astray. Surprised by the strength in Clara's arms, Marina did not resist when Clara pulled her up to remove the gown from her body, pulling it over her head. She found her lips tangled in a powerful kiss as she was pushed back down to the mattress. Marina reached her hands back over her head. She watched, feeling the blood coursing through her veins, growing ever more powerful above her wetness. She could feel a throbbing begin to gain a force of need the more Clara studied her.

Clara pushed all of the hair away, to fan it over the pillow in order to make room for more kisses as she continued the moist trail down Marina's neck. She kissed lower along Marina's collar bone and then chest. Marina closed her eyes and swallowed the dryness at the back of her tongue. When she felt the heated breath and then the wet mouth on her left nipple, she could not fight it any more. Her hands lowered to cup Clara's face, to pull it to her mouth, kissing her, sharing the fire raging in her body.

As they were kissing, Clara's leg pressed between Marina's thighs, which opened wider upon contact. When she felt the desire for her, Clara stopped kissing and leaned back to see Marina's expression. The knowledge that she had done this to the woman she loved, pushed her beyond fear. Reaching down, she began a journey she had never taken before her love for Marina. With her action clear in her mind, Clara lowered her mouth to Marina's nipples again as her fingers sought a more direct path to the photographer's pleasure.

Marina felt the determined touches reaching her everywhere. Her nipple already hard from arousal, ached even harder with the increasing fire between her legs. When Clara's lips closed on a slow kiss, ending it with a gentle tug of teeth, Marina could not stop the litany of love and desire. The more Marina allowed her body to openly respond, the more Clara unleashed a new-found freedom and she gave free rein to her passion. She cupped her hand under a full breast as she wet the nipple again with her tongue, and then sucked it slow and deep into her mouth. Marina felt her lover begin to grind into her and her body responded. As their ardor found a rhythm, Clara pulled away and Marina watched with heavy-lidded eyes, the flurry of arms and legs as Clara removed all of her clothes. Remembering the excitement of her own first time with a woman, Marina reached for Clara's hips. Her hands were caught and she found herself entrapped in a passion beyond her imagination. When she heard the strained tone coming from deep within Clara's being, Marina let her lover take over. "Everything."

Hoping she would do nothing wrong, Clara thought of the times she touched herself, thinking of Marina touching her. She mirrored her fantasy onto her lover. Releasing Marina's hands, Clara laid her body close along the length of the photographer's. She lost herself in Marina's intense look before closing her eyes to focus on what she wanted to do. The focus, however, was not needed when Marina leaned up to capture Clara's lips as a vote of confidence.

When the kissing became intense once more, Clara did the only thing she had imagined since she thought of her fantasy. Her thumb trailed her fingers as they followed a direct path down Marina's body. She knew what she would find, but it still took her by surprise and she paused for a moment. She rubbed her fingers gently through the wetness between Marina's thighs. She stopped kissing the photographer so she could sit up to see what she had done.

Like a new fascination, Clara watched Marina's body as her fingers outlined an area not just moist, but soaked with need. When she positioned her finger for a first penetration, she could feel Marina fighting the need to lift her body to envelope the pleasure. Not wanting to hold off on this moment any longer, Clara lay against Marina once more and whispered how much she dreamt of loving her. Her lips hovered once more just as she experienced yet another first. When her finger easily penetrated Marina, her breath was stolen by an inhaled groan. She resumed their rhythm and Marina easily joined, flexing her hips to lift and fall. The pace of their bodies quickened exponentially when Marina raised her thigh between Clara's legs.

"Another," Marina demanded softly as she breathed rapidly.

Clara did as she was told and she felt her own arousal increase. As she leaned forward to deepen their kiss, her thigh pressed against the back of her hand and she felt herself truly inside of her lover. She wrapped her hand behind Marina's neck as she began to grind harder and faster.

Marina could no longer keep her hands away. She quickly lowered them to grip Clara's hips, to feel the rhythm with all of her body. As they were nearing their climax, Clara buried her face into Marina's neck, trying to silence the rattling of her soul as it finished with a scream of ultimate pleasure. Their bodies convulsed with each other as they caught their breath.

Wanting to give them room for more air, Clara rolled to her back. She stared at the ceiling, amazed by the overwhelming satisfaction. She turned her head and found Marina also staring at the ceiling with an amazed look, smiling as if her head was floating among the clouds.

The silence blanketed only by their breath as it was becoming even, was broken when Marina rolled to her side to look down at Clara. "We're not done yet," she promised as she tapped Clara's nose and winked.

Clara's brows rose fast when Marina began her own melody of touches and kisses. She only heard one thing before the blood began to roar through her body.

"I told you I was going to show you how good it can be."

And when Marina pushed her knees higher and her lips began to kiss the liquid center calling for her, Clara's hands reached to her sides to find a grip on the linen and her own fantasy realized true in her life.


End file.
